Aprendiendo a amar
by Maria twilighter
Summary: De un día para otro Jacob deja de sentir la imprimación hacía Renesmee ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea a su hija sufrir por cumpla de su antiguo enemigo? ¿Y Bella? Deberán comprender que nada es lo que parece. Porque en un mundo de vampiros y lobos, también pueden existir los hechizos de magia y los brujos. Y Jacob no será el único que sufra las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**De un día para otro Jacob deja de sentir la imprimación hacía Renesmee ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea a su hija sufrir por cumpla de su antiguo enemigo? ¿Y Bella? Deberán comprender que nada es lo que parece. **

**Porque en un mundo de vampiros y lobos, también pueden existir los hechizos de magia y los brujos. Y Jacob no será el único que sufra las consecuencias.**

**La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, pero la trama sí. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Jacob ya estaba decidido a hablarle a Renesmee sobre la imprimación, y estaba desesperado y nervioso por su respuesta.

Habían pasado 29 años desde la casi batalla de amanecer con los Vulturi, y en esos momentos acababan de mudarse a un pueblo muy frio de Alaska. Casi siempre estaba cubierto de nieve y además, tenían la ventaja de que era cercano al de los Denali. Al principio Edward se había negado a que Jacob fuese con ellos, pero después entendió que él no podía mantenerse alejado de Renesmee por más que quisiera.

Jacob había aprovechado que su niña tenía sed para irse a cazar y después a un lugar más privado y hablarle de la verdad. A la chica ya le habían contado las historias de los lobos, pero no imaginaba que lo que tanto había deseado se hiciera realidad. Amaba a Jacob, pero tenía miedo que él pudiera imprimarse de otra y la dejara sola. Después de la caza habían ido a parar a una carretera alejada de toda la civilización. Por allí no pasaba ni una sola persona, y Jacob vio perfecta esa situación para poder confesar su secreto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jake?- Preguntó Renesmee preocupada. Se abrazó a él tratando de no separarse nunca. Se estaba temiendo lo que Jacob iba a confesarle -¿Es algo muy grave?

-No, mi niña. No es nada malo pero...temo tu reacción- Empezó a hablar él -Tu ya conoces las historias de los lobos... Incluida la imprimación ¿Verdad?

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza sin separarse del abrazo. Cerró los ojos tratando de evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a salir de ellos. No sería capaz de soportar escuchar a Jacob hablar de ese tema, no podía soportarlo.

-No sé cómo decir esto...Renesmee yo...ya me he imprimado de alguien.

Ella abrió los ojos y trató de simular una sonrisa, pero no fue capaz. Se separó poco a poco del abrazo, ya que no podía soportar que él perteneciera a otra mujer ¡Era SUYO! ¡SU Jacob!

-Espero que seas feliz- Murmuró -Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte ¿Sabes? Supongo que te irás a vivir con ella... ¿Vendrás a visitarme?- Preguntó deseando que al menos no le negara eso.

-Nessie...llevo imprimado más de veintinueve años- Confesó Jacob tratando de que captara la indirecta -Y no pienso irme a ninguna parte. Estoy con ella ahora mismo y desearía con todo mi corazón que me diese una oportunidad como algo que más que un hermano mayor.

Cuando Renesmee entendió lo que Jacob había querido decirle sonrió ampliamente y volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos. Él la aceptó gustoso y la apretó contra su pecho. Se separaron un poco, pero solo para unir sus labios y darse un profundo beso que sellaría para siempre su amor.

-Te amo Jacob ¿Pero cómo es que soy yo? Nunca pensé que tú... ¡Esto maravilloso! Ni te imaginas cuantas veces lo deseé.

-Mi Nessie...Te juro que mi interés solo es protegerte y que estés bien. Antes solo eras una niña y ni por asomo se me ocurrió contarte esto ni verte como algo más. Después...tenía miedo de tu rechazo, ahora no puedo evitar verte como algo más que una hermanita...te amo.

Volvieron a besarse con toda la pasión que sentían, disfrutando de ese momento único que nadie entendería nunca. Desde el principio habían estado destinados, pero su amor debía superar más pruebas que aún no imaginaban.

-¿Pasó desde que yo era una bebe? ¿Y por eso siempre estabas a mi lado?- Preguntó Renesmee entendiendo entonces toda la situación de su vida. Gracias a ella los lobos ya no se llevaban tan mal con su familia, había tardado en comprenderlo.

-Tus padres me van a matar- Dijo Jacob, recuperando su habitual buen humor -Pero no podía callarme esto más tiempo. Te quiero tanto, Nessie. No me dejes nunca, por favor.

-No soy tan idiota de dejar escapar lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida -Dijo ella volviendo a besarlo y dando por zanjada la conversación.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Edward y Bella soportaron la nueva relación de su hija, aunque amenazaron a Jacob con matarlo si le hacía daño. El resto de los Cullen, menos Rosalie, que todavía se llevaba a morir con el lobo, lo aceptaron gustosos e incluso admitieron que ya se lo imaginaban.

El día de principio de clases había llegado, y casi todos estaban emocionados ante la perspectiva de conocer gente nueva y poder desenvolverse en el mundo real de una vez. No era la primera vez que Renesmee lo hacía, pero el tener a Jacob como su novio le daría fuerzas para afrontar un nuevo reto. Probablemente, él era el único no emocionado ante la idea de empezar el instituto una y otra vez, pero lo hacía por Renesmee.

Se reunieron todos en el gran salón de la nueva casa, para hablar sobre lo que la gente del pueblo debía pensar de ellos. En la sala había varios sillones de cuero negro a los lados, aunque realmente eran para aparentar, una gran mesa de cristal en el centro con varias sillas, un cuadro de toda la familia en la pared izquierda, en la cual también se incluía a Jacob y una estantería con todos los libros de Bella y algunos de moda de Alice.

-Bien, haremos como todos los años- Dijo Edward, explicando a cada uno como debían actuar y cuál era la nueva familia que iban a fingir ser -Bella, Emmett y Alice son los hermanos McCarthy adoptados por los Cullen; yo y Renesmee somos sobrinos huérfanos de Esme; ya que nuestro increíble parecido nos delataría. Rosalie y Jasper serán los gemelos Hale, otros adoptados -Se interrumpió para soltar una carcajada mientras leía los pensamientos de Jacob -Tú serás simplemente el novio problemático de Renesmee, aunque aparentas muchos más años que un adolescente...

-Tranquilo chucho- Dijo Rosalie -No creo que nadie sospeche nada con tu actitud de crío.

-¡Cállate rubita, este año seré un alumno ejemplar!

-¿Apostamos, Jake?- Preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Si pierdo me pinto el pelo de verde, si gano lo haces tú. Te digo que seré un alumno ejemplar, y no me quedará ninguna asignatura -Dijo Jacob aceptando el desafío de Emmett.

-¡No, Jacob!- Lo regañó Renesmee -No vas a ser capaz...

-¿Te vas a rajar, Jacob?- Bromeó Emmett -El lobito tiene miedo.

-¡Claro que seré capaz! Deberías tener miedo Emmett, vas a perder- Sonrió -¿Aceptas?

Se dieron las manos sellando el trato, aunque ni Renesmee ni Rosalie estaban de acuerdo en que hicieran ese tipo de apuestas. Podían empezar así y terminar apostando sobre cualquier otra cosa nada agradable.

-Bien pues...vayámonos, y mantén tus manos alejadas de mi niña, chucho- Dijo Bella amenazando a Jacob de broma, pero con cierto tono de realidad.

Jacob y Renesmee llegaron al instituto en la moto de Jacob, que era del último modelo que había salido al mercado. Carlisle se la había regalado por tratar a su nieta como lo hacía, y Jacob había aceptado gustoso.

-Nos esperan unos meses muy largos... ¿Te gustaré con el pelo verde, mi amor?- Preguntó él suponiendo que la apuesta estaba perdida.

-Tu estas guapo de todas formas- Dijo Renesmee con una risita nerviosa.

Se bajaron de la moto y la dejaron en el primer aparcamiento libre que encontraron.

El instituto era grande en comparación con los otros en los que habían estado. El gran estacionamiento estaba repleto de todo tipo de coches lujosos y de última generación. Todo estaba rodeado por árboles cubiertos de nieve, pero eso no hacía el lugar menos horroroso para Jacob. El gran edificio se extendía ante ellos como un castillo fantasmal, aunque eso solo eran imaginaciones. Conforme se iban adentrando pudieron leer carteles de todo tipo, tanto de competiciones deportivas como de actuaciones musicales y teatrales. El resto de los adolescentes se quedaban mirándoles un rato, unos con envidia por la belleza de ambos y otros sorprendidos porque estuvieran en ese colegio. Algunos, simplemente, preferían no hacerlo.

Los demás Cullen los seguían de cerca, preparados para cualquier posible pérdida de control de alguien. Hacía tiempo que no pisaban un instituto, y todos estaban tensos.

-Me toca ir al aula quinta- Murmuró Bella con una sonrisa

-A mí también me toca en esa- Dijo Edward recordando cómo había pagado al director del colegio para que los pusiera a ambos en las mismas clases. Ellos estaban en un curso medio en el cual se suponía que tenían 17 años.

Los dos se dieron un intenso beso en el que parecían haberse olvidado del mundo.

-¡Por favor, que estamos en un colegio!- Dijo Jacob asqueado ante la escena, pero sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Chucho estúpido- Murmuró Edward a velocidad vampírica -Bueno, nos vamos a nuestra clase...ya hablaremos en la hora de almorzar.

Jacob y Emmett estaban en el último curso, ya que aparentaban ser mucho mayores que el resto y solo soportarían el instituto un año. Además, querían vigilarse el uno al otro para cerciorarse de que la apuesta se respetaba. Rosalie, Jasper y Alice estarían en el penúltimo curso igual que Edward y Bella, pero dando diferentes clases.

Renesmee era la única que estaba sola. Había alcanzado la madurez hacía ya muchos años, pero igualmente seguía siendo la más joven de todos y la que más aspecto infantil tenía. No podían ponerla en un curso avanzado porque se notaría demasiado, y finalmente optaron por el de 16 años...cosa que a ella no le hacía demasiada gracia por estar separada de Jacob.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ;)

en unos dos o tres capítulos me vais a querer matar xD

Un saludo ^^


	3. Capítulo 3

De un día para otro Jacob deja de sentir la imprimación hacía Renesmee ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea a su hija sufrir por cumpla de su antiguo enemigo? ¿Y Bella? Pero... ¿Realmente todo es lo que parece?

Porque en un mundo de vampiros y lobos, también pueden existir los hechizos de magia y los brujos.

Personajes de S. Meyer pero la trama es mía. Espero que os guste

**Capítulo 3**

Renesmee se despidió de Jacob y fue a su aula subiendo por unas escaleras de madera que estaban en un gran pasillo de paredes blancas y adornadas con diplomas de alumnos de cursos anteriores. Muchos de los chicos que se cruzaron con ella la intimidaron, pero rápidamente recordaba que era mucho más fuerte que ellos ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado estar con sus padres o con Jacob en esos momentos! Pero ya tenía la experiencia de que todos le dijeran que parecía mucho más joven, o a sus padres que parecían mayores, y no podían permitirse que la gente dudara de nuevo.

En cuanto subió el último escalón vio que su clase, la número 19, estaba justo en frente de ella. Lo agradeció en su interior, y se dirigió hacia dentro temblando de nervios.

Entró al aula y vio a varios de sus futuros compañeros sentados encima de las mesas y burlándose los unos de los otros en plan broma. Decidió alejarse de ese grupo y dirigirse hasta el fondo de la clase.

En la última fila vio a una chica extraña que estaba leyendo un libro que por la portada que veía parecía ser de magia ¿Pero es que estaban todos locos? Los otros asientos del fondo estaban ocupados, y no quería ni por asomo juntarse con los chicos que había visto primero. La chica que leía el libro tenía un largo pelo negro con mechas rosas que a cualquier otra le hubiera quedado horrible, pero que a ella le daba un aspecto angelical. Sus ojos azules estaban concentrados en el libro, hasta que de repente levantó la vista e inspeccionó a Renesmee de arriba abajo.

-¿Puedo sentarme ahí?- Preguntó algo confusa por la mirada de la chica -Si esperas a alguien no...

-Tranquila, puedes sentarte. Me llamo Lucrecia, encantada de conocerte ¿Tú eres...?

-Renesmee...lo mismo digo- Susurró, aunque realmente estaba demasiado intimidada.

La clase de presentación se hizo eterna para ella, puesto que todos la miraban y analizaban cada uno de sus gestos ¿Por qué no podían meterse en sus cosas? Cómo odiaba no tener a nadie de su familia con ella...El resto de clases fueron igual de monótonas que la primera, con las típicas presentaciones de los profesores y las informaciones que necesitasen sobre las aulas a las que debían ir en algunas asignaturas.

-¿Te gusta la magia, Renesmee?- Preguntó de repente Lucrecia con una sonrisa extendida por su rostro -¿Te imaginas que consiguiera crear un hechizo para tener algún superpoder? ¡Sería increíble!

-Eh...supongo que sería interesante- Respondió -Pero los poderes no se obtienen por magia, supongo que debe ser algo natural.

Ser una semivampira capaz de transmitir pensamientos no era algo muy natural, pero no se le había ocurrido otra cosa para escabullirse de la pregunta.

-Este libro era de mi abuela...mi madre dice que son tonterías- Soltó una carcajada -Mi abuela estaba mal de la cabeza, y supongo que yo he heredado eso.

La campana sonó en ese momento, y Renesmee se fue cuanto antes porque esa chica realmente le daba miedo. Si supiera que los vampiros y lobos eran reales se pondría a investigar sobre ello...y todo el mundo terminaría descubriéndolo.

-Que chica tan rara- Murmuró Lucrecia mientras revisaba su libro una última vez. Había una parte del libro que especialmente le gustaba, hablaba sobre hombres lobo y una especie de imprimación que tenían hacía "la elegida". En la parte de arriba con letras pequeñas ponía un hechizo capaz de acabar con la imprimación de cualquier lobo, pero se aconsejaba en letras grandes no jugar con ese tema. Si algo salía mal las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas -Investigaré sobre esto- Murmuró con una sonrisa.

Para desgracia de todos siempre había creído en ese tipo de leyendas y había querido conocer a algún lobo o vampiro de sus cuentos. Todos la llamaban rara, pero ella no perdía las esperanzas. Su sueño en la vida era llevar a cabo sus experimentos, solo le faltaba encontrar el momento ideal para ello... ¿Existirían de verdad esos seres sobrenaturales con los que tanto soñaba?

* * *

Gracias a todas las que me dais una oportunidad y leéis esta historia :)

Emm...no escribo lemmons, lo siento por la chica que me los pidió :/ simplemente no se escribir ese tipo de escenas.

PD. conforme avanza la historia los capítulos van siendo más largos.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**De un día para otro Jacob deja de sentir la imprimación hacía Renesmee ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea a su hija sufrir por cumpla de su antiguo enemigo? ¿Y Bella? Pero... ¿Realmente todo es lo que parece?**_

_**Porque en un mundo de vampiros y lobos, también pueden existir los hechizos de magia y los brujos.**_

_**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Jacob y Renesmee se dieron un gran abrazo y un beso en cuanto pudieron estar juntos de nuevo. Edward gruñó como padre celoso al ver esa situación, pero decidió no intervenir.

-Te he extrañado mucho- Susurró Jacob con sus labios pegados en los de ella- Han sido unas horas horribles.

-Y yo a ti mi Jacob- Dijo ella -Me ha tocado estar sentada con una loca que quiere tener superpoderes...si supiera lo que somos- Se rió.

Jacob también soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya... ¿Puede ponernos en peligro, Alice? No me fio de la gente demasiado suspicaz- Comentó Jasper, analizando la situación.

-No lo se...ni siquiera sé quién es la chica- Murmuró ella confundida -Ya sabéis que no puedo ver a Renesmee ni a Jacob, pero creo que tampoco a esa joven.

Renesmee se separó de su novio y se fue acercando uno a uno, menos a Edward que ya había leído sus pensamientos, mostrándoles quien era Lucrecia. Alice asintió y junto con Jasper se alejó rápidamente de ahí para poder inspeccionar el futuro.

-Renesmee, no confíes mucho en nadie- Recomendó Edward -Y menos de ese tipo de chicas.

-La última chica que descubrió la verdad te atrapó en sus garras, Edward- Bromeó Emmett con una gran risotada.

-Y fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida- Dijo Edward abrazando a Bella y olvidándose del resto del mundo por un instante -Pero no sabemos que puede llegar a descubrir esa chica o que haga con esa información.

Bella sonrió débilmente, un poco avergonzada.

Renesmee sonrió ante tal escena de amor por parte de sus padres..

Se fueron para la casa y le contaron la situación a Carlisle y a Esme, que también lo vieron de forma graciosa. Alice era la única que parecía preocupada, ya que no podía ver el destino de la chica ¿Sería porque iba a estar con Renesmee en la misma clase y eso le impedía hacerlo? Fuera lo que fuera, Alice no soportaba no ver el destino de una simple humana que estaba un poco loca.

Al día siguiente todos se fueron al instituto en el mismo momento que Carlisle al hospital y Esme a la casa que iba a decorar, ya que había decidido que su vocación sería un verdadero trabajo para ayudar a personas en sus hogares. Sin duda al que más le costaría ese día era a Jacob porque tendría que ponerse las pilas, puesto que no se pintaría el pelo verde ni loco.

-Tranquilo Jake- Dijo Renesmee, minutos antes de que se separaran para ir cada uno a su clase -Nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo.

-No quiero dejarte con esa loca ¿Y si te mete ideas raras en la cabeza y te separa de mí?- Bromeó Jacob.

Renesmee le tocó la mejilla y le indicó sin palabras que no dejaría que nadie hiciera eso ya que su amor era más grande que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. A continuación le mostró una imagen de ellos besándose, y Jacob no dudó en unir sus labios y cumplir su deseo.

Se separaron a regañadientes pero con sonrisas en sus rostros. Jacob daría su vida por ella, y la situación era igual a la inversa ¿Su amor soportaría todo lo que se les avecinaba? Una dura prueba les esperaba pero en ese momento ninguno podía imaginarse que era.

Cuando Renesmee entró a su clase se tuvo que disculpar con el profesor, ya que había llegado tarde por quedarse besándose con Jacob. El señor Barny se lo perdonó por esa vez, pero le pidió que no volviera a pasar.

-Con este profe no es bueno llegar tarde- Susurró Lucrecia una vez que Renesmee se sentó a su lado -Parece muy bueno, pero es todo lo contrario.

-Gracias por el aviso- Dijo Renesmee -Es que estaba con mi novio y bueno...no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

-¡Oh! ¿Tienes novio? ¡Yo nunca he tenido uno! Pero me gustaría tenerlo ¿Sabes? Estoy perfeccionando un conjuro para enamorar a algún chico y estoy segura de que en cuanto elija al indicado dará resultado.

-Ah...qué bien. Seguro que funciona- Dijo Renesmee pensando en que la pobre chica estaba peor de lo que ella había pensado en un principio. Aunque claro, tampoco se podía decir que el amor que Jacob sentía hacía ella no fuera cosa de magia. De repente una duda la embargo ¿Jacob la amaba de verdad o todo lo que sentía era por esa dichosa imprimación lobuna? No había pensado en eso, pero la respuesta le daba miedo.

-¿Y desde cuando lo conoces?- Preguntó Lucrecia con curiosidad.

-Desde...desde que era una niña- Murmuró Renesmee recordando vagamente cuando era pequeña. Había tratado de olvidar la época en la cual los Vulturi los atacaron pero tenía demasiada buena memoria.

-¡Un amor desde niños! Qué bonito- Dijo Lucrecia con voz soñadora -¿Y de que se conocían vuestros padres?

Para eso no tenía explicación, puesto que nunca lo había preguntado...aunque si sabía que antes de su nacimiento los lobos eran enemigos mortales de los vampiros ¿Entonces que hacía Jacob con los Cullen cuando ella nació? ¿Acaso se podía saber la imprimación incluso antes de que la elegida naciera? Todo era muy extraño.

-No lo sé...supongo que serían amigos-Murmuró Renesmee tratando de dar por zanjada la conversación y deseando que Lucrecia no preguntara nada más. Ya tenía bastante con sus dudas.

Por suerte el profesor les llamó la atención antes de que Lucrecia siguiera preguntando, y Renesmee lo agradeció internamente.

La clase de griego que daba el señor Barny se les hizo eterna a todos los alumnos, ya que solo estaban empezando a dar el alfabeto y eso no le resultaba emocionante a nadie.

Las dos siguientes clases que tuvieron antes del descanso pasaron levemente más amenas, ya que los profesores eran más entretenidos y no quisieron amargar a los alumnos desde el primer día.


	5. Capítulo 5

**De un día para otro Jacob deja de sentir la imprimación hacía Renesmee ¿Qué hará Edward cuando vea a su hija sufrir por cumpla de su antiguo enemigo? ¿Y Bella? Pero... ¿Realmente todo es lo que parece?**

**Porque en un mundo de vampiros y lobos, también pueden existir los hechizos de magia y los brujos.**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NUESTRA AMADA S. MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

En la hora del almuerzo Renesmee seguía preocupada por lo que había estado pensando en la primera clase y Edward leyó sus pensamientos. Había tratado de ocultárselos, pero no había sido capaz de poner una barrera a ellos.

Edward la observó fijamente mientras ella se servía un poco de pizza y coca cola en una bandeja. Todos estaban esperándola en la mesa simulando comer, menos Jacob, que lo hacía de verdad.

-Hola Nessie ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?- Preguntó Jasper, notando la tensión en el ambiente. Veía que su sobrina y Edward se miraban de vez en cuando y no le gustaba la tristeza que procedía por parte de ella.

-Jacob ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Preguntó ella de repente.

Edward se tensó más aún al leerme la mente.

-¡No, Renesmee! Mejor quédate callada...no querrás saber la respuesta, créeme. Es un pasado que no debes conocer -Era una de esas pocas veces en que Edward perdía el control, pero realmente no quería que su hija sufriera con la respuesta que le esperaba a la pregunta que iba a hacer.

-¡Pero tengo derecho a saber eso! Jacob ¿Cómo conociste a mis pa...hermanos? ¿Es posible que la impr...que lo que tú sientes por mi termine alguna vez y quieras irte con alguna de esas simples humanas? ¡Tengo derecho a saber eso! ¿Eres mi novio, no? ¡Pues responde!- Gritó, totalmente enfadada. Eran cosas que quería saber y que no se había atrevido a preguntar antes. Pero después de reflexionarlo se había decidido y a Edward no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

Renesmee había alzado tanto la voz que muchos de los estudiantes curiosos que había en otras mesas cercanas a la de ellos se les quedaron mirando embobados.

A Bella tampoco le gusto esa situación, ya que no sabía cómo se tomaría su hija lo que una vez pasó entre Jacob y ella...solo había sido un beso, pero en esos momentos todos habían estado muy confundidos. Miró a Jacob negando con la cabeza, una clara amenaza de que si decía algo lo mataría.

-Te advertí que no lo preguntaras Renesmee- La regañó Edward, viendo como todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ellos -Ahora nos hemos ganado admiradores ¡Maldición! Se trataba de no llamar la atención.

-Estúpidos humanos- Murmuró Rosalie a velocidad vampírica -No saben meterse en sus asuntos - Suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar con su discurso -Creo que Renesmee tiene razón, merece saberlo. Ya va siendo hora de que contestes algunas cosas, chucho- Dijo mirando a Jacob con desdén.

-Cállate, barbie- Gruñó Jacob a su vez.

Emmett no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la expresión de pánico que tenía Jacob, que estaba asustado por dos motivos: el primero, por el enfado que sentía Renesmee en esos momentos ¿Pero de donde había sacado ese tipo de cosas? Y el segundo, por la mirada asesina que Bella le estaba mandando.

-Yo también creo que Renesmee merece saber la verdad- Dijo Alice -Tarde o temprano deberá hacerlo...no se porque os sorprendéis de sus preguntas.

-Opino lo mismo- Añadió Jasper, volviendo a enviar otra ola de tranquilidad a su familia.

-¿Y a que viene todo esto?- Preguntó Jacob tratando de salirse por la tangente, pero solo sirvió para que el enfado de su novia aumentara aún más -Eso no tiene sentido ahora...

-¡No pienso vivir una vida de mentiras!- Volvió a alzar la voz Renesmee -Y si ninguno vais a ser sinceros...creo que prefiero vivir el resto de mi existencia sola.

Cogió el refresco que había en su bandeja y se lo tiró en la cabeza a Jacob, que se quedó totalmente asombrado ¿Pero que le había pasado a Renesmee?

Rosalie soltó una carcajada al ver la escena, y murmuró un "te lo mereces, chucho".

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen!- Regañó Bella con tono autoritario -Discúlpate ahora mismo.

-¡No, no lo haré! ¿Por qué diablos Jacob estaba allí ese día? ¡Se supone que todos sois enemigos!

Jasper rápidamente envió otra ola de tranquilidad a Renesmee que por suerte pareció funcionar. Pero las miradas de los chismosos seguían fijos en ellos.

Pasaron varios días, y en todo el colegio se hablaba de la gran pelea que habían tenido los recién llegados al pueblo. Cada uno especulaba sobre sus propias teorías, algunos decían que el novio de Renesmee estaba liado con la novia de Edward y este era tan idiota que no lo sabía, otro simplemente que Renesmee tenía doble personalidad y se drogaba, y otros que Jacob era gay y no quería decirlo.

Renesmee no hablaba prácticamente nada con nadie se su familia, aunque seguían viviendo en la misma casa. Bloqueaba sus pensamientos de Edward todo lo que podía e ignoraba cuando Jacob trataba de hablarle para solucionar las cosas. Incluso iba andando sola al colegio para no tener que ir con ninguno de ellos. En esos momentos más que nunca sabía que le ocultaban algo ¿Pero tan malo sería?

Cada vez se iba acercando a su nueva amiga de clase, claro que no creía ni por asomo en que pudiera llegar a crear ningún conjuro. Pero a veces pensaba que la soñadora y alocada de Lucrecia era la única que la comprendía. Ya no podía confiar ni siquiera en su propia familia.

* * *

** Ya mismo halloween xD ¿Os vais a disfrazar? Jajajaja **

**Un beso ^^ **


End file.
